Taking things literally
by Cyanide Sins
Summary: The conversation between Nora and Pyrrha before the dance makes the latter bolder than expected... Sometimes... One has to take things literally in order to succeed. Arkos! Enjoy!


_**Taking things literally**_

This is more of a what-if if Pyrrha took the advice from Nora to do something about her own feelings for Jaune a little more literally. Arkos. Whoop. Features some rather suggestive comments and a Yang.

* * *

 _Pyrrha_

* * *

The life of a champion was never going in the ways that one would want. As Pyrrha looked at her reflection in the mirror, she brushed a few strands of hair out of her view. "You should have been a bit more... y'know, assertive."

The advice from the energetic lightning-hammer-wielding member of her team was something that she could feel echoing in her mind, as her team's leader had since departed. _I should be more assertive. He knows how he feels about Weiss... Why can't I just admit it?_

"Perhaps." Pyrrha said, touching her hair up with the brush. Nora's frustrated sound came from behind, as she was spun around. "You should just do what you think best. Go for it. Be honest to yourself." The advice didn't sound as stupid as she turned around, her face looking back in the mirror, the light dusting of makeup accentuating her features.

"If you don't do something, he's going to be snagged by someone else." Nora said, Pyrrha's face pained at the thought. _She's right. You shouldn't let him from your grasp._

The evening started well, the music something that she could faintly remember from the latest hit charts, the musical accompaniment to the dance being provided by Weiss and Yang, the latter who was currently standing near the punch-bowl, looking all smug and proud. "Enjoying yourself, Pyrrha?"

 _Smile. Don't show her how much you want to grab your leader by the hand and dance with him._ "Jaune isn't here yet." She said, the blonde's eyebrows raising, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Vomit boy's got it going on, has he?"

 _You're turning red. You shouldn't have said something about him._ The words were hard to find, as she turned herself to the side, the flustering of her cheeks merely something that happened. "You have a date?" She asked Yang, who shrugged. "Nope."There was a pause there, as Pyrrha looked into Yang's eyes, the cocky grin on her lips stretching for a while longer.

"Don't see you with anyone either. What's the matter? Big bad champion not been able to get anyone?" _No, she hasn't. She wants what she is too afraid to get._ The demure answer was out before she could stop it. "It's not easy being Pyrrha Nikos."

A sympathetic sound came from Yang's mouth, her eyes spotting Ruby. "Ruby! Sorry, I've got to go. Drink some punch! It's got a special strawberry kick to it." The blonde moved through the crowd, the dress she wore outlining her appearance well. Pyrrha could see Jaune standing there with Ruby, a glass of punch in her hands. _Time to get some as well. It'd look out of place if I was the only one without a glass. Mother said to always be composed, after all._

"Awkward people, like us." The tail end of the conversation reached her ears, as she could feel her fingers tingle, her eyes looking over him as he stood there in the fancier attire, her teeth nipping her lower lip, the look on his face as innocent as it had always been. _Such a pretty young man, all ripe for the taking._

Taking a sip from the punch, she could feel the sweet taste of strawberry blast her taste buds into a fuss, her mind feeling the brief shock of the sweetness to the tongue, as she drank some more. "So, Pyrrha?"

 _Is it me, or does he sound surprised?_ "Yes, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, her lips forming a soft smile to him. Another sip of the punch went down great. "Where is your date?" The question was surprising, her mind feeling a little caught aback.

Ruby looked between the two of them, her silver eyes flickering between the two of them. "Ummm, if you, Oh! I see Weiss! See you later!" and she was gone, awkwardly moving on her heels through the crowd, Jaune wincing a little at the sight of it. "I didn't get a date."

 _There, I admitted it._ The surprise on his face grew even more. "But you're... you're you! You're so great, so warm and friendly, so helpful." She was blushing now even more, the heat creeping up on her cheeks. _At times like this... I just..._

"It's not always a good thing to be Pyrrha Nikos, you know." She said, her voice soft as she came closer to him. The cologne that he'd sprinkled on earlier was stronger in the air, working into her nose, another of that sickly sweet drink disappearing down her throat. _I wonder what's in the punch. I don't remember punch having such a flavour before._

"People expect me to be some paragon... someone that's above them so they don't just... try." His blue eyes filled with understanding, her smile widening a little. "Ah, just... wait a moment." He said, handing her his drink. _Eh?_ She took it, watching him disappear into the crowd, moving with the moves of a practised huntsman. _And his ass is so damn nice I'd like to put my name all over it._

"Pyrrha?" Nora's voice reached her ears, her attention going to the ginger and her totally not boyfriend, Lie Ren standing there dressed in the suit that he'd gotten delivered earlier, the look on his face barely readable as he looked at her.

"Jaune is... not around." She said, her voice sounding slightly hurt, the drink disappearing down her throat. _Banana? That strawberry punch was better._ "He's just out, getting a change of clothing." The surprise warred in her mind, as she set the glass aside, going for a fresh glass of that punch. Downing that and then another immediately afterwards, she could feel only that sensation of warmth pulsating inside her.

 _Sometimes, you just don't know what you've done wrong, when the boy you like just takes a look at you and goes off._ Her thoughts were decidedly darker than before as she leaned against one of the pillars, her eye catching Weiss and Neptune standing there to the side, her face more excited than his, the heiress having some sort of high achieved by being in the presence of the blue-haired member of Haven Academy's team SSSN.

A laugh drew her attention, the third punch glass set aside. She could see Goodwitch making a beeline for Yang, her face looking a little peeved, a glass of the same punch in her hand. _I wonder if she liked it?_ Her eyes glimpsed what made the people laugh, seeing Jaune stand there in a white dress. _He kept the promise._ The thought was like lightning searing through her skull, her first steps unsteady. He moved straight towards her, her gaze catching Nora and Ren's eyes for a moment, as he extended a hand. "An Arc always keeps his promises."

The words did not matter anymore, as she took his hand into hers, feeling him pull her into a dancing stance. _I feel sluggish._ The steady hand on her shoulder was something that she let comfort her, as they took their positions, the dance moves having been one of the things that he'd actually studied with them for perfect synchronisation, in the case that they'd have to do a dance-off against a rival team at some time. As her body moved, she could feel an odd lightness of her body, as she could feel the high of just being around him burst in her mind like an exploding mortar shell.

 _Do it, Pyrrha Nikos! Seize your chance before it fades! You've got him now where you want him!_ Her thoughts were phrased like one of her old combat instructors before she had achieved the fame that she'd reached in the competitions. A slower dance came right afterwards, her arm grabbing his own. "You look gorgeous in a dress." She said, the blunt truth spoken so honestly that it surprised herself. _I'm getting warm. His eyes are deep._

"I have seven sisters. You tend to get in a dress sometimes if they need a dress-up doll." His smile was warm, boyish and perhaps a bit cocky, as if being dolled up by sisters was a thing that he could take pride in. _I want to kiss you, Jaune Arc._ The thought was stronger than her own willpower, her lips moving closer to his own, her nose taking in the scent of his body, her whole lower body giving an aching throb as it burned.

She was here, she was in love and this was the perfect moment...

His head turned away then, her feet nearly stumbling as he pulled her out, their dancing apparently requiring such a move, her lips issuing a startled squeak as she fought to keep her balance, only to feel his hand wrap around her waist again. "Sorry, that part is always a little tricky. Cremea didn't like it when I did that to her, she likes the fast dances more than the slow ones." _That's the... middle one?_

As they separated from each other, she came back to find the punch bowl having been replaced with the silly banana one. _Oh well, another glass just won't be a problem then._ The taste was still too banana-ey for her taste buds, even as she watched Jaune speak briefly to Yang, something being said by the blonde brawler that made him shake his head. _You can do it, Pyrrha._

Striding confidently towards him, she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Escort me to our room, Jaune. Please?" She said to him, Yang's eyebrow waggling a little, the sly smile on her lips something that nagged at her thoughts. "Ooh, your date's going to be escorted back to your room! Will you get lucky, vomit boy?"

 _He doesn't even consider me as his date. I'm just a fucking pity date._ The thought was harsh and cold, yet her grip on his shoulder was something that was fierce. "I don't feel so good." The concern on his face was true, as she seemed to find his face awkwardly close. "I'll get you to your room. I'll talk to you later, Yang." The grip on his shoulder tightened, a hiccup coming from her mouth, pulling him along.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha?!" He said something, yet her mind felt clouded. _It probably looks odd to people, one young man in a dress and a young woman dragging him along._ The thought in her mind was yet another of those stray thoughts as she dragged him along, pushing him towards the room that they shared with Nora and Ren. _Together-together... Who the hell believes that you two are still friends with all the affection you share?_

"Pyrrha, you're acting a little strange, are you sick?" The growl in her throat was not something that she'd regularly do to people she loved. She fixed him with a sharp look, her green eyes sparking with the light of her will. _I'm sick of being second-best to a snow-haired girl with tits the size of pancakes! I want to make you mine!_ "Jaune... I don't feel so very well." She said, her voice sounding weak to her own ears.

They stood outside the room of team JNPR for a moment, her body warring with the desires, as Jaune looked around, pushing the door open for her. She lurched inside, her steps a little unsteady, the room spinning for a moment. _Eh? Why is everything spinning?_

"Pyrrha?" He held her, holding her up, her hands wrapping around him and then giving a growl, as she firmed her decision. _Damn the consequences!_ Her body moved as she threw him to his bed, his startled scream oddly girlish as he bounced once, legs moving a little, her hands pinning his hands above his head, her face up close to his. "Jaune Arc, you have to be the most frustrating young man that I have ever loved." _Delivery, Pyrrha! You need to tell him how you feel!_

"I love you." The delivery was sweet, as she leaned down and kissed him, her lips pressing against his own, the soft kiss something that she intensified, the taste of the strawberry punch tickling her lips, as her tongue forced itself into his mouth. _He tastes like banana._

Her hand explored below, moving below the dress, touching what she had once only touched during training, the firming muscles below showing the hints of promise, as her lips pressed against his own. Her hand slid down lower... and gave a squeeze.

"I want you." Her voice was hoarse and husky, her green eyes holding the appeal, as her lips slid down, his blubbering voice not quite reaching her ears, as her fingers wrapped around the hem of the dress and pulling it up. "Every little bit of you is perfect, Jaune Arc."

Then... she did as she wished. _Let's see if you remember who Weiss is after this._

* * *

 _Jaune_

* * *

He was sure that his strategy would be working on her soon. With her perfect attendance and her great skill, it would be little time before he would be able to laud her in as Mrs Weiss Arc! Seeing her being asked out by Neptune of all people was arguably quite the bummer... But an Arc was nothing if not resourceful!

As he dressed himself in front of the mirror, Ren having no issue at all with ensuring that the suit fit well, he checked his reflection. "Time to go and be single and to the prom, Ren." His silent partner gave a soft 'hnn' sound, as if he were contemplating it all the same, his eyes focused more on his attire than anywhere else.

"So, do you and Nora go together?" He hadn't really asked before, yet he expected it already. They were not together-together, but they were inseparable by most standards of the word, so it wouldn't be too far out of the guesses. "Yes. Not together-together, but we go together."The insistent terminology between the two of them would no doubt mean something more under the current yet he was sure that he could find some fun at the dance.

 _Not like Pyrrha would have wanted me to take her. I mean, she's no doubt got a whole fan club ready to take her out, she's a celebrity, so why shouldn't she?_ The jacket he straightened out a little, the dress that he'd gotten for the fulfilling of the bet laying on his bed, already prepared for if he had to wear it. _I knew that I should've gotten a bigger size. This one is a bit tight around the legs._

With a final look in the mirror, he bumped into the side of the bed, a spike of pain flaring for a moment before his Aura kicked in, mending the wound. It was kind of nifty, if he had to say it himself. Bruises never really stuck around for long, due to that handy thing healing him up whenever he needed it. _And now... to make the ladies all envy Jaune Arc and his impeccable sense of style!_

Coming to the dance, he immediately spotted Ruby standing off into a corner, looking like a lost sheep just about waiting for the wolves to prowl down and snag her. _She must be awkward as well._ He thought, getting a glass of the punch, the sweet flavour of banana, if he caught the scent right, another glass filled for Ruby to enjoy.

"Here, I got you a drink." She smiled brightly at him, her silver eyes alight with joy. "Thank you Jaune! It's really... ehehe..." She giggled a little, more helpless than anything really funny. "To the socially awkward, who have no place in this dance and who definitely do not have dates." The girl seemed to shrink back a little, raising her glass in salute anyways.

"Yang didn't say that she wanted to go with me... I feel a little... Out." The girl trailed off, her look at Yang standing there near one of the other punch bowls, shuffling something back into her cleavage, something that looked a little like a bottle of some sort. _I wonder whether it's got something to do with the lack of variety._

The drinks had been supplied by one company that Weiss had apparently had good relations with, her fingers having tapped the flyer and she had delivered in her most astonishing voice that 'these people are the crème de la crème for catering.' which had led to Yang boldly declaring that the party was going to be the 'best shindig ever!'." The resulting argument about whether it was a dance or a shindig was something that he'd only caught a glimpse of, Yang's impassionate defence of her term.

"Don't you worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine." He could see the members of team RWBY gather, around the room. Weiss and Neptune were standing together, her smile brighter than it had ever been around him. _Just needs confidence, eh? Thanks a lot, dad._

"To the socially awkward!" He raised his glass then, looking at Ruby, seeing the smile on her face, shy with a bit of that dorkiness showing through. Her eyes were meeting his own, a wink given to the girl just to make her a bit more at ease. "It's not that easy for awkward people like us."

Pyrrha appeared at that moment, her dress looking as fanciful as it always did. _She looks pretty._ The lack of anyone hanging near her was something that he noticed immediately, the drink in his hand lowering a little from the toast, as he could hear Ruby make a quick greeting to her.

"So, Pyrrha?" He asked, as he asked the burning question on his lips, his eyes going to the empty spot, watching Pyrrha polish off her drink, the glass empty in her hands. _She looks so mature in that manner, as if she could defeat any foe that came to her._

"Where is your date?" He asked. His eyes met hers, a mingle of emotions flashing in those green eyes. _She's here with a date, yes? He must just be out getting her another drink._

Ruby's face looked even more nervous, as if she saw something. She seemed to spot Weiss, his gaze following hers in hope of seeing the girl, yet the blurted excuse made the silver-eyed girl disappear from his side, the faint smell of her lingering. "I didn't get a date." Pyrrha admitted, her gaze downcast. _Oh no._

Her voice sounded so downcast that he could hardly believe it. "But you're... you're you! You're so great, so warm and friendly, so helpful." _It can't be possible that she'll just have... gone without? I mean... this is the time where girls dress up and have fun with the guys that they like._

Her cheeks turned redder, as she seemed to fiddle for words, her steps a little unsteady as she swayed. "It's not always a good thing to be Pyrrha Nikos, you know." Stepping closer to him, he could smell the sweet drink on her breath, her eyes looking into his with a look that made him almost take a step back. "People expect me to be some paragon... someone that's above them so they don't just... try." Pyrrha continued, leaning against him.

 _What is she..._ The thought halted, as he tried to speak. He knew what he had to do now. _An Arc always keeps his promise._ "Ah, just... wait a moment." He said to her, handing her his drink. He had to get his dress on now. _Time to look like a moron for my whole school... But a promise is a promise and I'll die before I break it._

Getting through the crowd was harder than he'd thought, several people looking annoyed as he moved past them, towards the dorms once again. Ten minutes later, he was dressed literally, in a dress. _It feels a little breezy, but should be good. Thank god that Cremea made sure to always allow for some leg room._

The first few snickers were expected. He was wearing a white dress during a formal event, after all. As he moved towards her, her eyes seemed to light up as he did so, his hand extending and his most winning smile on his face. _An Arc always keeps his promises. "_ An Arc always keeps his promises." Her eyes shimmered with something that could be tears, as he began to pull her into his presence.

Ren and Nora joined them, the orchestrated dance routine coming easy to him as he'd had the practise. Out of the whole team, it was only Pyrrha who had the least dance practice, yet she performed admirably. _She always seems to be so in control. I wish I could do that too._

The dance finished up, a slower dance starting up, taking her along with him, as the world narrowed between the two of them. He could see that joyous face shine for a moment, as she seemed to relish in the fact that he had been with her, the blush on her cheeks something that he could not wish to see elsewhere. "You look gorgeous in a dress." Pyrrha said to him, a smile on her lips. _Her smile is beautiful._

"I have seven sisters. You tend to get in a dress sometimes if they need a dress-up doll." _Especially when they wanted to make me look like a girl. I mean... it wasn't BAD... but I still am a man!_ He flashed her a smile, doing his best to be the leader that he should be, her eyes sparkling with warmth, her face coming closer, as he knew the next part of the dance came up.

 _Push her out, then pull her in. Just as Cremea taught me._ The squeak she made was girlish and cute, as he pulled her in, apology immediately coming from his mouth. "Sorry, that part is always a little tricky. Cremea didn't like it when I did that to her, she likes the fast dances more than the slow ones." _She looks a little unsteady. Better let her get some rest_

Parting from her, it was only a moment that lasted for a short while as he spotted Yang standing there, looking like she needed a chat. Tapping her on the shoulder, the cocky grin on her lips was something that sprang out immediately. "Hey there, vomit boy. How's the dance going? You're rocking that dress!"

The grin on her face seemed hard to get off it, as he shifted the dress a little. It was a little broader in the skirt than he'd thought, but it did fit him well, even if he still wore his sneakers whilst he danced. High heels weren't his forte during the dances, they were just too tricky to dance the good moves in. "Thanks. I bet with Pyrrha that she'd find a date or I'd wear a dress." The look on Yang's face was amused, tongue licking over those lips as she raised the glass of punch that she had. "Oho! So now you're wearing a dress, because you didn't think the Champion would be single..." He shook his head, about to say something about how she was so magnificent.

A hand fell onto his shoulder, the scent of Pyrrha's perfume tickling his nostrils as he turned to look at her, a look on her face that was something that he'd seen Bianca wear when she'd particularly gotten herself into the dumps again. "Escort me to our room, Jaune. Please?" _She sounds like she needs a rest._

"I don't feel so good." She said. "I'll take you to your room. I'll talk to you later, Yang." He said to her, moving to support her, like she'd supported him. _This is what being a good partner is all about, right?_ As she dragged him along, surprise warred in his mind, a hiccup coming from her mouth. He called her name, only to have her force him along, literally moving him as she demanded.

As she dragged him to their room, he voiced his concerns, his partner's actions a little out of the blue and strange. _I knew she was not feeling right, but this... this is worrying._ "Pyrrha, you're acting a little strange, are you sick?" She staggered a little, looking up at him for a moment, those eyes of hers wide. The growl that she gave him definitely wasn't a natural one, as she spoke softly. "Jaune... I don't feel very well."

He opened the door for her, her eyes closing for a moment as she seemed to stagger into the room, as if she were seriously not steady on her feet. _Was it the drink? Did someone spike the punch? It tasted fine to me._ He called her name, only to feel her hands, hardened by a lifetime of training, grab a hold of him and throw him onto his bed. The scream he gave was totally manly and not at all girlish, nope. _What the he-_

She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, her eyes looking into his eyes as she spoke softly, her voice husky and womanly. "Jaune Arc, you have to be the most frustrating young man that I have ever loved." _She... wha? Huh?_

"I love you." _Whaaaaaat?_ The lips descending onto his were like the short-circuiting of his mind, as her tongue delved into his own, mouth pressing against hers and not offering any resistance, his whole body feeling like it were sinking into cement, unable to move a muscle as her lips hungrily touched his own, her hand exploring his body, tracing over the forming muscles and just feeling it up, like she desired it. "I want you." She said to him, as she grabbed him below.

 _Ohshit. Oh my Oum._ The thoughts flew from his mouth as he spoke. "B-but Pyrrha, I just... You're not... You're too-" A groan came from his mouth as her lips pressed against his again, her hand grabbing the hem of his dress. "Every little bit of you is perfect, Jaune Arc."

 _Why is she? Oh. OH!_ Her eyes looked up at him with a sultry glint to them, her tongue playing over those lips, as her fingers pushed a little, her mouth opening up.

 _Five minutes later..._

 _This feels like heaven. If heaven just... woah._ The faint sheen of sweat on his body was mimicked by hers, as his fingers moved, tracing over her beautiful body, making roads over the pale skin and teasing over the flesh, only looking into those eyes, her lips still covered in a light sheen of saliva. _She's loved me? I've been silly. I didn't know what... Oh, just..._

"Jaune?" Her voice asked as she got up onto her feet again, nude as the day that she was born, the dress half-way onto Nora's bed, discarded. "Give me my first defeat. Break my championship title of 'the Invincible Girl' by ruining that invincibility." Her pale skin glistened in the light, her hair loose and framing her face, her breasts exposed before him, his eyes looking over them, as his hands grabbed her hips. _Girls like confidence when it counts, Son._ The words of his father rang in his mind, as he pulled her down.

She trembled, a short shocked exhale, as he adjusted her a little. "Are you alright?" She bit her lip, a swift nod, then a low moan coming right after it. From his position, he could see that the door was still half-way open, the flicker of light coming from the hallway illuminating the door. _Why should I care? It's not like people are coming back from the dance just yet._

Their pace came ever quicker, as they melded together in that carnal dance of lovers throughout the ages, her body heated like she was forged from molten hot iron, his own feeling the strain of moving muscles that he did not regularly use. She uttered a soft groan as she clenched down on him, her lips meeting his own.

He was barely conscious after he felt the joy surge within, the delicate meeting of their bodies coming to a culmination, a high-pitched scream coming from her as she sagged atop him, her body pressed against his own. "We should get you out of that dress." She murmured in his ear as she laid atop him, her groin meeting his own. "Cremea's going to wonder why it's all rumpled."

She giggled, turning her head to the door as if she'd heard something, her eyes widening as she spotted something. _Well... that was interesting._ His thoughts were as she pulled herself off, those well-practised muscles moving in tandem as she strode to the door, reaching for something to the side and then jerking another person into the room, pulling the door shut. _What in the name of Oum the Creator..._

"H-hey. I was just dropping in. So... You got lucky, ey?" The reddened cheeks on Yang's face were not something that he was used to seeing, her gaze darting everywhere but him or Pyrrha. "Yang..." A push in her back sent her stumbling forward, a soft squeak coming from her mouth, oddly feminine as her hand supported herself. "You're joining us." _Oh Oum._ He could not be faulted for the soft 'Oww! What're you trying to do, poke my eye out?' that emerged as his body reacted.

"Jaune. If you aren't giving her what you've given me, you are a bad boyfriend." _I guess I am now._

 _Six hours later..._

It was silent in the dorm. The heady scent of bodies that'd been together for nearly six hours of activities that could not regularly be accepted in public view was strong, as Nora opened the door, her chipper mood like the flames of energy that had been lit inside the redheaded member of their team. "Good mor-Oh! Ren! They di- Is that Yang?"

A groan came from the blonde, Pyrrha's hand rising up a little in a wave before she snuggled up to Jaune, whose passed out face was still between the thighs of the aforementioned redhead. "I see someone's been busy." Ren commented his usual delivery as inflexion-less as before. "Ren..." Nora started, as Pyrrha shocked awake, her cheeks growing red as she looked at the two of them with startled eyes. "Oh. I'm sorry!"

Nora smirked a little as she tugged on Yang's leg, the blonde giving another murmur as she pressed her face a little closer. "I told you to be honest with your feelings, but this was not something I was expecting." The smile on Pyrrha's face could light up a room, the reddened cheeks only adding to her beauty.

"Yang sort of came by as a visitor. She had to be punished for intruding on a special moment." The groan of 'Please, don't touch the hair again.' Came from the Yang currently snuggling up between Jaune and Pyrrha, her hair definitely needing a conditioner to bring it back to its regular state. "We need a shower, though." Pyrrha muttered, as she tapped Jaune's cheek. "Wake up. We're going to get a shower." He woke slowly, looking up at her. "You're gorgeous." She smiled back at him and was lost in his gaze, only for Nora to clear her throat rather audibly. "Come on! Get that shower! Renny, run the shower for these lovebirds."

Yang stirred awake, looking drowsily and just pawing at Jaune's groin. "Good morning, lover boy... Got a treat for the Yang, or do I gotta go and make myself be known in more..." The fingers she patted him with gripped. "different-to-swallow ways?"

"I'd like it if you didn't make more of a mess of our room than it already is." The voice of Ren appeared, Yang's colour changing from a healthy shade to one that was a bit paler. "Oh. Eh... Hi! Good morning!" As the blonde was currently in the buff, it was hardly something that she could say to one of the people that actually lived in this dorm room, save for the boundless confidence that she had to pull from to put up the front.

"Go and have a shower, silly! Jaune smells!" Yang flushed red, rubbing her scalp, almost embarrassed. "I might've had something to do with that, yeah. Come on, Pyrrha! Jaune! Let's get clean!" With that enthusiasm, she dragged the two towards the private showers that were attached to the dorm, the scent still hanging in the room.

"Well, we shall need to clean tomorrow morning." Ren said, even as Nora grinned. "Or I could give you something like what they've been doing, if you want?" He stiffened a little as she leaned against him, her hand tugging around his wrist. "Nora, if this is somethi-"

A kiss silenced his protest, as she pulled him onto his bed. They were still locking lips when Yang emerged, grabbed her dress and strutted out of the room, leaving Jaune and Pyrrha to stare amusedly at the two before deciding that it would be time to get to cuddle together.

It was a JNPR thing.

 _The next morning... Well, more like five hours later..._

* * *

 _Yang_

* * *

She could remember every little thing that she had done this morning, spurred on by concern for the redhead that had been delivered to her dorm room by her team leader. It was not the worst thing to have happened to her, of course... because she was Yang Xiao-Long, kick-ass beat-em-up huntress superstar!

 _Those things with his tongue... I may need to go and have a bit of a lie-in just remembering that. I wonder if they'll have a spot for me if they decide to get adventurous again._ The twitch that went through her body was something that she felt like repeating, as she looked at the blonde as he sat awkwardly next to Pyrrha, whose hand was holding his own. _I don't think that I'll..._

"What's he so happy about?" Weiss commented, her voice sounding as snooty as it usually did when she saw something distasteful. "He's been bothering me all month about going on a date, and now he's all happy." Her little sister looked a little confused, the adorable look on her face just making her want to go over and ruffle the girl's hair. _Aww, Ruby's just too adorable!_

"But... he should be happy, right?" _Yeah right, that's when he's best. Happy, content, making girls happy. Yep._ The grin on her face was infectious, as Weiss scoffed. "He's not the most dependable partner. I would never consider him date-worthy material."

She leaned forward, her hand giving Weiss's shoulder a squeeze that was a bit firmer than the regular touch she'd reserve for non-sisters. Sisters got the special touch. "W-what are you doing? Yang!" The consternation on her face was good, as the blonde grinned boldly at her. "All I can say, Weiss-Queen... You've just let slip the biggest digger in your dust mine." The look of surprise on the heiress' face was enough, her mouth falling open as she repeated those words with her lips, uncomprehending of their significance.

Blake groaned audibly, her face meeting her palm as she chuckled, letting go of the pale-haired heiress' shoulder. "You're atrocious." Blake muttered to her. "Blakey, if you've seen what I've seen..." She leaned to whisper into the feline Faunus' ear. "The thing about men with big aura reserves... it's pretty true. You should try it... He'll put your kitty on fire." There was not a twitch of the bow, as the brunette turned to look at Jaune, who was in the process of being fed by Pyrrha, a lovey-dovey air hanging around the two of them. "O-oh." _Heh. Success._

"Yang... What's that about dust mining?" _Oh. Ruby was listening._ She grinned, patting her sister on the head. "You don't worry about that. Weiss will get it... though she won't be able to get it anymore."

"But... she's the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She'll be getting plenty of mines under her control once she assumes the position of owner, right? Why did she give up on the biggest miner in her mine?" Ruby asked, innocently.

The laughter came before she'd got it under control, giggling uncontrollably. "You're too precious, Ruby... Don't ever change." Weiss' face turned red. "You... Youuuuu!" The look of irritation on her face as she seemed to come to the conclusion that had eluded her thus far was enough for her, getting up and patting Jaune's shoulder. "See ya sometime later, lover boy." She winked at him, his cheeks flushing red again. _Still got that ability to make guys turn red with just a quip... Now, let's see whether we can get some food! Yang's gotta fill her stomach before she's ready to bang!_ _If only the aching would stop though... Ouch._

* * *

 **And some surprise Dragonslayer into it as well. Originally, it was pure Arkos, but I figured that adding some Yang to the mix would create a nice colour as well. (Some people will get the reference.) I hope people like it! I've tried to vary the perspectives and actually add like... the names to indicate the perspective. Please read and review!**


End file.
